Magtheridon (tactics)
This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Magtheridon. Magtheridon is the boss in Magtheridon's Lair, in the Hellfire Citadel instance. Background in WoW His death is required for , the last quest to obtain the Tempest Key. Magtheridon's Lair is a quick raid encounter, similar to that of Onyxia's Lair. It is a raid wing of the Hellfire Citadel dungeon. Strategy A common misconception is that this fight requires fire resistance. Fire resist is neither required nor desired. The fight: Magtheridon has 5 adds that you must kill. Magtheridon is banished for the first two minutes of the fight, during which you need only deal with the adds. After two minutes, he becomes active. Hellfire Channelers: *Each channeler has roughly 240,000 hitpoints. *Cast Shadow Volley, a 1-second cast which hits all targets within 30 yards for roughly 1800 damage. It is interruptable. *Cast Dark Mending, a 2-second cast that heals a Hellfire Channeler for 69375 to 80625. Interruptable *Vulnerable to Mind-numbing Poison and Curse of Tongues. One of these should be applied by rogues/warlocks to help with the above spell interrupts *Summon Abyssal infernals. Each channeler may not summon more than 2 infernals at a time. Infernals despawn after one minute. *Gain a Soul Transfer buff as you kill each Channeler. This buff increases their size by 20% and damage and casting speed by 30%, and stacks as you kill each Hellfire Channeler. Burning Abyssals: *Deal 2625 to 3375 with a 10-yard range to the player on which it lands. *Cast Fire Blast, which does 3300 damage in a 20-yard range. *May be frost nova'd, banished, feared, stunned, or trapped. Magtheridon: *Has approximately 4,750,000 health. (Patch 2.0.12) *Hits 6-7k basic melee on a well-geared tank. *Casts Quake, a knockback that hits every player every second for 7 seconds. The first cast occurs 40 seconds after Magtheridon activates. Interrupts spells and is on a 50- to 60-second cooldown. *Casts Blast Nova, which deals roughly 2,500 damage every 2 seconds for 10 seconds to every player in the lair. The first cast occurs 1 minute after Magtheridon activates, on a 60-second cooldown. Will result in a wipe if he's allowed to cast it. *Cleave: Standard cleave, can hit for 8k+ on tank. Similar to Doom Lord Kazzak. Manticron Cubes: *Deal 800 damage per second to a player channeling it. If all 5 cubes are clicked at once, the Blast Nova is interrupted and Magtheridon does not attempt to cast it for another minute. *Apply Mind Exhaustion on the player, preventing that player from clicking it again for another 1 1/2 minutes. Magtheridon takes 200% damage while all 5 cubes are active. Phase 1: *At the beginning of the fight, 5 Hellfire Channelers] are distributed around the room next to Manticron Cubes. They will not proximity aggro and respond only to hostile actions. *Each channeler must be tanked and focus-fired down. It is recommended to spread them around the room so their shadow volleys do not overlap. *Five tanks are recommended, but it is possible to have one tank holding two at once. *Whenever an Hellfire Channeler dies, the others will gain a spell=30531 buff that increases their damage and spell casting speed. Therefore it is necessary to have very well-geared tanks on the last two mobs to die. *Magtheridon will be banished for all of phase 1. *Phase 1 lasts two minutes. A well-coordinated raid should be able to kill at least 3 channelers before he becomes active. Phase 2: *After 2 minutes Magtheridon will no longer be banished and phase 2 will start. *One minute into Phase 2 he will cast Blast Nova, which is on a 60-second cooldown. To interrupt the cast, all 5 Manticron cubes must be clicked simultaneously. Because of Mind Exhaustion will prevent those 5 players from clicking on the cubes again for 90 seconds, assign two teams of 5 players to rotate on the cubes. Phase 3: *At 30% Magtheridon shatters the walls of his lair, causing the roof to crash down on the entire raid. This deals 5250-6750 physical damage to every member of the raid. *It is recommended to time the blast nova such that it will not coincide with the beginning of phase 3, similar to waiting for a favorable class call on Nefarian. *For the remainder of the fight, the ceiling randomly caves in on players, dealing 87,500 to 112,500 damage to players standing underneath an 8-yard radius of the cave-in. There is a cave-in animation shortly preceding it so players will be able to safely move out of the way. Tips: *Be sure to avoid Collapse when clicking on your Manticron cube, since that will likely result in a wipe. *The cube can be clicked from any direction, so an aware player will be able to activate it and channel from a safe location. *Stand several yards from your cube while waiting for the next Blast Nova. *Do not stand on a cube. If Collapse targets you while you are on a cube, this may block the cube from being accessed. *Magtheridon has a 20 minute enrage timer, (22 minutes from the start of the fight). Quotes Magtheridon will randomly utter these quotes as players progress through The Blood Furnace instance, as well as his lair: *"How long do you believe your pathetic sorcery can hold me?" *"Weakling! Drink my blood and die suffocating!" *"Illidan is an arrogant fool! I will crush him and reclaim Outland as my own!" *"Wretched, meddling insects! Release me, and perhaps I will grant you a merciful death!" *"Away, you mindless parasites! My blood is my own!" *"Vermin! Leeches! Take my blood and choke on it!" *"My blood will be the end of you!" In addition: *Aggro: "Thank you for releasing me. Now...die!" *Draining: "Not again...NOT AGAIN!" *Freed from the draining: (laughs evilly) "I...am...UNLEASHED!!!" *Earthquake: "I will not be taken so easily. Let the walls of this prison tremble...and FALL!!!" *Kills a player: "Did you think me weak? Soft? Who is the weak one now?!" *Death: "The Legion...will consume you...all...." (gurgles, dies) Loot Tier 4 chest tokens: Other drops: Notes * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the first kills Patches and Hoxfixes External Links Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Magtheridon's Lair Category:Tactics